SoC
What The SoC Training Academy, or Society of Cooks Training Academy, is made up of players just like you who teach other CC players how to play Escalating and Team games. We were founded by Wacicha and Gloryordeath, and the principles they established still live on in our handbook, the First Four Moves.The current head of the SoCTA is dhallmeyer, and you can contact him at any time with any questions you may have. macbone is the acting head of SoC team training, and you can contact him with questions about team training. How to join Joining the SoC is easy. For our basic training, go to the main SoC Training Grounds forum, look for the latest thread that says "Sign up here for training," and click on it. (You may see older threads with the title, but they should be locked). Add your name to the list, and we'll notify you when it's time for your training to begin. If you're interested in SoC team training, go to the thread that says "Sign up for team training," click it, and add your name there. Note: There is a bit of a wait for both basic and team training, so watch for your PM. Your first training day Upon joining the SoC you will receive a link to your Training Field, the classroom where you'll post games and receive feedback from teachers. Once you are assigned a Training Field, you should introduce yourself in the Welcome thread. Once you've done that read through all of this Guide, which will help you get your bearings. In particular, read through Your First Four Moves several times, and periodically go back and re-read it. The F4M is our strategy textbook that we teach from, and you should be very familiar with it before you even start a game. Then read a few of the other student posts in your Training Field, looking them over to get a feel for how the teaching works. We highly recommend that you add all active Escalating teachers to your friends list. That way, if you're running out of time to take your turn, you can quickly see which teachers are currently online and PM them directly for help. Add someone to your friends list #Click on that player's profile. You can either click on the teacher's name directly hotlinked in this Guide or click on a player's name in chat. #Once you're looking at that player's profile, you can click "Add Friend" to add that player to your Friends list. #Then, to check to see if that player's online, you can click on your Inbox, and your friends who are online will show up at the top of your Friends list. How to join games and avoid players in your training field We teach games on these settings: Players: 6 or 7 Game Type: Terminator or Standard Map: Classic Initial Troops: Automatic Play Order: Sequential Spoils: Escalating Fog of War: No Round Length: Casual Links to find SoC games: SoC Basic Games The passwords for the games will be listed in the game title, but generally the password is "soc training". Students, before you join a game, please check to make sure no other students from your Training Field are in that game. Find games with Game finder #Click "Game Finder" on the left-hand menu. #Tick "Waiting for Players." #Choose "SoC Training Grounds Basic Terminator, SoC Training Grounds Basic Standard, or SoC Training Grounds Basic Team." #Click Submit. Find players in your trainingfield The easiest way to check to make sure no one in your Training Field is in your game is to find a game and then click on each player's name who is already in the game. When you arrive at his/her wall, click the GROUPS drop-down menu. If you don't see your Training Field number, you are safe to join games with this player. Repeat this process for each player in the game.